


Live, to Let You Shine

by Turtles



Series: Cosmic Love [5]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cosmic!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dreams, and Louis is there when he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live, to Let You Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Won't make much sense if you haven't read the previous installments of this AU!

It's not the first time a star has disappeared. 

They all end up leaving somehow. Exploding in the sky, taking a lot with them. Blinking out of existence quietly, sucked up by some other entity. 

Louis leaves the way he's only seen a couple of times. Shooting across the sky in a ball of flame and light, until Harry can't see any further.

Then all Harry can do is stare at the space where he was and have his words echo around inside of him. 

“I will find you,” Louis had said, but it didn't feel like enough for Harry. What was there to find? He was right here wasn't he? Louis wouldn't have to find him if he wasn't gone.

There was a chill in space that Harry had never felt, and he realized it was because Louis was gone. Taking his warmth with him, Harry stared helplessly at the spot where Louis once shone.

There was just stardust there to remember him by.

He stared, and stared, hoping for Louis back. Until he no longer expected Louis to be there shining, and he became accustomed to the darkness.

Harry jolts from sleep suddenly and it's far too dark in the quiet hotel room, feels the nape of his neck damp with sweat from how Louis is draped over him and brought the covers with him.

Louis has always run hot, short sleeves in cold temperatures, a little ball of fire within him. Even though Harry can feel him in the pitch black of the night, he can't see him, and suddenly that's exactly what he needs to do.

Harry fumbles for the side lamp, not really sure where to click or tug to turn it on, but managing when he flips a switch at the base. The lamp glow hits the room suddenly and Louis squirms from beside him, opening his eyes softly.

Louis rasps out a quiet, “What time is it H?”

“I dunno, three? Maybe four?”

His voice sounds distracted, rough, and Louis notices the way he's looking over Louis. Taking in the way his eyes are still a little puffy from sleep, how his stubble is coming in strong. The way his hand is curled against Harry's arm still where they were nestled together during sleep.

Harry coughs, shakes his hair, before saying, “Had a bad dream. Everything was dark. You were gone.”

Pulling Harry back down towards him with the hand on his arm he says, “Well, that's not true now is it?”

Laying down besides Louis, Harry brings him closer, until Louis muffles out a protest, “You're gonna smother me, you prat.”

Harry pulls back slightly only to press kisses over Louis' face. Big wet ones, and little quiet ones, that bring out the blush high on Louis' cheeks.

Louis shuffles out of Harry's grasp and over him to turn off the light, but Harry says, “Can we keep it on for a bit? Just want you to be where I can see you.”

Louis knows it'll just make it harder for them to sleep, and with this tour schedule they need all of it they can get, but he puts his hand back and says, “Sure, Haz.”

Harry intertwines their hands and presses a thank you with his lips against the back of Louis' hand, tucking it beneath his head. The last thing he remembers before he falls asleep are Louis' eyes twinkling at him with fondness.


End file.
